powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Derpfish/Sayura Eloahim
Sayura Eloahim Daughter of Kaeda and Alexis Eloahim Powers *Empathy *Weapon Creation *Shadow Form **Fear Inducement (When touching or being touched) **Human Physiology (in shape, at least) **Illusion-Casting **Shadow Manipulation *Dark Element Manipulation *Psychokinesis Her Pact has been broken *Necromancy **Resurrection **Reanimation **Soul Destruction ---- *Poison Gas Generation (Her shadows leave behind an odorless, tasteless poison gas that corrodes the lungs and heart.) Abilities *Telepathic Language Instruction *Fatal Touch **Affected by Regulation, is only available when being attacked. *Darkness Aura *Superior Adaptation *Divine Power Immunity Sayura's Theme *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uCWbOZUwEWI&index=161&list=PLkMRAPworbEelkUPJrQEF5pBTVgzNLxWG History Sayura was conceived before Kaeda and Alexis, after one of their many rebirth's, realized their status as siblings. She was affected by the emotions of the disgust and hatred from those who knew her parents and slowly became corrupted while in the womb, growing up an evil child and even being disowned by Amantez Eloahim. She continues to bear the name Eloahim out of spite and out of a desire to ruin the reputation thereof. Despite all this, at her core, she is a sweet girl, confused and lost, hoping for the day she can feel loved. As such, she often believes any man that says he loves her, having her heart broken again and again, driving her further down the path of Darkness and insanity. The only time she has ever fought with either one of her parents, she won, killing Kaeda instantly. Amantez, unable to remove the ability from her, due to her Shadow Form, subjected her to Regulation, making it impossible for her to use it offensively. She is impossible to kill, being a living shadow, and is completely unaffected by Divine Magic. She has been tempted into a pact by the Purest Darkness, in which she will receive unlimited power in Necromancy, at the cost of serving it until time itself ends. She cannot act on the physical plane as she has no substance, she instead compensates for this by developing Psychokinesis. When extremely weakened, she will take on the physical form of a female Sylvaniis, being unable to control the shadows that make up her own body. Sayura, when in physical form has been called a dark beauty, sharp features framed in dead black hair, eyes coal black and a tendency to wear dark coloured robes as a mocking reference to the Sylvaniis traditional wear. She prefers to be alone and it has been noted that her Fatal Touch doesn't work while in a physical form as she was attacked and mugged at one time. Amantez has been quoted as saying: "If only she wasn't so deeply affected by the negative emotions around her, she would be one of the brightest, most lively girls I know." During a fight, she prefers to divide and conquer, seperating into multiple copies of herself using the shadows around her and disappearing when struck, an act reminiscent of her father's infamous Shadow Counter. Touching or being touched by her can paralyze an enemy with unnatural fear, oftentimes having a heart attack right on the spot. Story Updates: She has been reclaimed by Kaeda and Alexis as their daughter, they are currently appealing to Amantez to revoke the disowning. Amantez has accepted her back into the family and broken the Pact that linked her to the Purest Darkness. He has also given her the ability to switch between Shadow Form and Physical Form at will. Category:Blog posts